memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost-Walker
| number = 53 | date = 2268 | author = Barbara Hambly | format = paperback | published = | pages = 273 | publisher = Pocket Books | ISBN = ISBN 0671643983 }} Description :Elcidar Beta Three - a tranquil, undisturbed planet strategically located between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Home to the Midgwins, a race of people who throughout all time have lived in peace with their planet and themselves. But now, times are changing. Unwilling to embrace any form of technology, the Midgwins have exhausted their world's natural resources, and stand on the brink of global famine. :When Captain Kirk and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] arrive to aid the Midgwins, they find themselves caught up in that race's struggle for survival...a struggle who climatic battle pits them against a creature of darkness and shadow - an entity who roams the Enterprise corridors as if it owned them - an enemy who will not hesitate to kill to achieve its ultimate goal...'' References Characters :Emiko Adams • Thetas Farnakos Sredji Akunas • Kailin Arxoras • Bergdahl • Bistie • Bray • John Brunowski • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Mei Chu • Dawe • DeSalle • Fontana • Fphargn • Yarblis Geshkerroth • Tracy Giacomo • Gilden • Gomez • Helen Gordon • Nomias Gzin • Khoaltar • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • L'jian • Mahase • Maynooth • Leonard McCoy • Dan Miller • Oba • Organa • Oyama • Reilly • Montgomery Scott • Shorak • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Urak • Zink Barrows • Butler cousins • Jesus Christ • Christine Daaé • Danny • Eric • Sean Finnegan • Horace Frill • God • Uriah Heep • Sam Hill • Radovic Ja'an • • Ka'th Ka'who • Edith Keeler • Roger Korby • Thomas Robert Malthus • McDonough • • R. Neary, Jr. • • Redjac • • Ruth • Sargon • Antonio Vivaldi • Yngash Starships and vehicles :cargo runner • (shuttlecraft) • • • cruiser Locations :Elcidar Beta • Midgwis Argelius II • Delta Cygnus • Deneb Cantios IV • Giermos • Hawks plantation • Iolos VI • Lyra Omicron VI • M-428 • Marcipor II • Mars • Memory Alpha • Morocco • Persis Nova • Rigel V • Starbase 9 • Starbase 12 • Trigonis • Tycho system Races and cultures :Andorian • Argellian • Eseriat • Human (Irish • Navajo • Oriental • Russian • Scottish) • Klingon • Midgwin • Vulcan Denovian • Drommian Belter • Halkan • Marcipex • Organian • Suriap States and organizations :Bindigo Warren • Columbia University • Klingon Empire • Ministry of Expansion • Oxford Institute • Oxford University Press • Pan-Sentient League • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet • United Contact Council • United Federation of Planets • Vorodny Institute • Walpuk Warren • Xenological Research Institute Ranks and titles :anthropsychologist • captain • doctor • ensign • Gunner's Assistant • laundryman • lieutenant • nurse • patriarch • photographer • warrior • xenoanthropologist • yeoman Lifeforms :aetavis spengleris • alien • animal • Antraean garbage worm • ape • Bargump • cat • cicada • Denebian slime devil • Dikironium cloud creature • electrostasis lifeform • espikotherae • Flaygrub • flendag • flower • galfirdach • • horse • Humanoid • hymenoptera • insect • licat • lizard • Man-Eating Monster • mint • nialig • parasite • pfugux • rat • sheefla • spindar • tree • vampire • werewolf Science and technology :artificial intelligence • atom • battery • blood • brain • bulb insufflator • chronometer • communicator • computer • crystal-optic transmitter • data wafer • dehumidifier • disruptor • dot player • electron • electronic kyrillian field • electrospectroplate • engine nacelle • flashlight • flimsiplast • food conveyor • food slot • galaxy • ganymede driver • hair • hydrogen • hypospray • infrascope • intercom • Jeffries tube • laser cannon • life support • lumenpanel • magnifier • motion sensor • neuron • nitrogen • nuclear accelerator • oxygen • phaser • pin welder • power exchanger • proton-acceleration field • proton converter • proton wave-induction generator • remixer • servocam • sonic wrench • stapler • star • subspace radio • tractor beam • transparent aluminum • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • ventilator • virus • visicom • voder-vocoder • warp drive Other references :20th century • Analects of a Warrior • Arkresh-670 • bagpipe • Battle of Plethak • blancmange • bourbon • bowling alley • bridge • Brodnax cover • bulkhead • camomile • campfire • • candle • carbon • Castorian Wars • chocolate bonbon • class-3 colony • coffee • Consciousness Web • constellation • corridor • cribbage • dilithium • duraplast • Earthlog • electricity • Emergency Quarantine • emergency ration • English language • eschak • Federation Charter • First Contact • gas • • goggles • harmonica • Hippocratic Oath • Institute Special Collection • Interstellar Studies • intruder alert • jigsaw puzzle • Journal of Alien Pathologies • Journal of Intercultural Contacts • katra • keval sap • khaki • kolihnar • landing party • leather • licorice tea • liquor • Margolian novel • martial arts • Martian bronze • memmietieff • methoamyline • mi'ik • mind-meld • m'lu • Mongese romances • month • moon • Morse code • Murlgau passion play • Organian Peace Treaty • photograph • piano • planet • Planet Mother Spirit • plastic • Prime Directive • pylon • rec room • rhodium • Romulan chili • rope • scholarship • selenite • seppuku • Settlement Accords • Shaken to the Bones • sickbay • silver • slipper • Songs of the Midgwins • Starfleet Officers Manual • survival blanket • sweet-and-sour pork • tattoo • telepathy • The Shirt Off His Back • trichemizone • velfoam • water • wine • xyrene • year Appendices Images ghost-walker cover art.jpg|Cover art by Keith Birdsong. ghostwalker.jpg|Cover image. ghost-walker.jpg|Yarblis Geshkerroth. jTKghostwalker.jpg|James T. Kirk Connections External link * category:tOS novels